A Life Being A Maid!
by LizzyWizzie
Summary: Lucy wanted a normal life but her parents sent her to a academy for Butlers and Maids! After getting a degree she got sent to be a maid for a famous band! Cazy right? What will happen to Lucy's life of being a maid!
1. I Hate Life

**A Life Being A Maid!**

**So I wanted to do a story I was thinking on doing but I dont know if you guys are going to like it o-o**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Being the person I am I cant believe my parents are doing this! Its mess up! I cant just believe them! I should like start in the begging right?

Im Lucy Heartfillia, age 15 parents Jude Heartfillia and Layla Heartfillia. I wasnt that kind of girl who likes fancy and all those stuff even if we're rich! Getting to the point my mother and father decide best to send me to an academy for maids and butlers!

They said its best for me to maid other rich people! I cant believe it! Wanting their ONLY child to maid for other people I dont know! Anyways after the whole little fight between me and my parents, they made up their little mess up mind and sent me back to my room.

While I stomp my way to my room I notice that my door was opened and I look inside to see the maids packing my stuff. "Uh what are you guys doing?" the maids look at me surprise "Miss Lucy! Oh we were packing for you to go to the academy!" I blink...then twice...then third and scream even heaven can hear me!

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN PACKING MY STUFF FOR THAT STUPID ACADEMY?!**" Im pretty sure my parents heard me cause they were here when I finished my sentence. "Now Lucy you cant go yelling at the maids like that, they were order by us to pack your stuff" My father said.

"Maybe you might meet some friends there dear you never know" Oh now my mother is talking. I sighed and muttered a 'Fine' and started to pack my stuff that the maids didnt take. I look around at my nearly empty room. "Oh by the way Lucy...You'll be living in a dorm with other maids" Mother said. _Im guessing they separate the maids and the butlers. _I thought utterly muttered 'They are mess parents!'

I sighed and watch the maids pack my stuff. What a wonderful start to my day.

* * *

I hope you like it cause I know I will :D!

Well Bye!


	2. Two New Friends

**A Life Being A Maid!**

**Another chapterrr!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Fairy Tail**

* * *

I stared at the massive building for maids and butlers academy. I sighed and went inside this stupid thing they called 'Hallways' I walked until I was in front of a double door with a sign that said 'Master' I sighed again and open the doors.

I look around to see a little old man doing his work on his desk. "Uh...excuse me?" He stared at me and smiled "Im guessing you're Lucy Heartfillia?" I nodded and he look though a tower of papers. "Ah! here it is!" he hand me a paper "This is all your information you need to know" I fake smiled and nodded.

I look at my paper

**Name: Lucy Heartfillia**

**Age: 15**

**Dorm: Girls dorm, Room: 303, Roomates: Levy McGarden and Lizzy **

**Age to end Maids and Butlers Academy: 17 or 18 (If needed an extra training)**

**Teachers (For girls): Evergreen, Kinana, Porlyusica**

(A/N I dont know what else to type cause I never been or heard at maids and butlers academy)

I sighed _I might as well get to my dorm_ I started to walk out of the school and head to the dorms. Without looking I bump into someone. "U-uh gomen!" I said getting up quickly. Brown meets blue. "Uh its okay I guess..." The girl said.

I look at her..._blonde hair like me..._ She look at me and smiled "Are you new here?" I hesitated then "Yes...Im Lucy Heartfillia" The girls smiled widened "Oh! Its nice to met a Heartfillia! Wait...Why would a Heartfillia be here?" _she hasnt even introduce herself and shes asking questions off the bat already! _as I sweat dropped.

She looked at me and then "Oh! Sorry! I forgot! How rude of me...Im Lizzy (A/N My oc for your information) age 15!" I look at her confused _Why doesnt she have a last name?_ "Confused eh?" I was surprise at her sudden comment then nodded. "I actually I dont know either!" She smiled while I sweat dropped _This girl is mess up! _

"Can you show me the dorms?" I said and she nodded. After a couple of minutes we got there. "So Im room 303..." I said while Lizzy jumped and I look at her confused. "Im at the same room!" she said. "I hope we can be great friends!" I smiled while we walk inside we walked up the stairs to floor 5.

We walk in at room 303. "Its big..." I said while Lizzy laughs her butts off. "G-gomen!" she said between her laughs. "Oh hi Lizzy and..." A girl with blue hair said. "Im Lucy Heartfillia" "Nice to meet you! Im Levy McGraden!" I look around and saw a side full of bookselfs and another side full with nothing then another side also has nothing. "I didnt pack yet...And Im not by Levy you are!" Lizzy said as she ran to another side.

"Wow Levy I didnt know you read!" I stared awe at the bookselfs. "Oh its nothing Lu-chan...Oh is it okay if I call you that?" I smiled "Its okay" "Seems like you two are getting along just fineee" Lizzy said as she taking stuff at of her boxes.

I heard Levy giggled and turn to her confused. "Oh its nothing Lu-chan!~" she innocently said. I sighed and starte to unpack my stuff.

_This is going to be a longggg two years..._

* * *

I did it!

Lizzy: You should update other stories!

Lucy: Yeah why not update other stories? *glares*

Me: *runs away*

Lizzy: Bye~

Lucy: *starts to run after her*

Bye!


	3. Its Finally Ove- WAIT WHAT!

**A Life Being A Maid!**

**Chap ChapChap Chapterr**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Fairy Tail**

* * *

I sighed and look around the room. Levy reading a book, and Lizzy is still packing "How much did you pack?" Lizzy didnt say anything but threw a book at me. "OW!" I said rubbing my head but I look at the book and found out its a diary. "Hey-" I was cut off by "Ow!" Levy said. Lizzy still didnt say anything. I sigh not going to get that girl to answer me.

I stared at the diary for a while. I didnt want to open it either did I want to get hurt by another thing by Lizzy. "Lizzy~" Levy said..still nothing Levy pouted and "Hey Lizzy!~ You need to stop throwing stuff!" Lizzy stopped and look at us..."Oh...gomen I totally forgot I was sharing a room..." as me and Levy sweat dropped. "You threw your diary at me" I said but as I said that Lizzy's eyes widened. She ran to me and pick up her diary and ran back to packing.

_Is it that important?_ Usually diarys are like for personal information but its really like whats your day and I cant totally forget about crushes for real. "Uh..gomen?" Lizzy said. I shake my head and smiled. _Two more years and Im out!_

* * *

**Timeskip!**

** _Two Years_**

(Too lazy to type down all those boring stuff o-e)

I sighed finally getting out of this! I did make some friends and they were nice. Levy and Lizzy are my best friends and finally graduation! "Arent you excited Lu-chan?" I nodded. Lizzy wasnt here and this is rare cause she never misses anything! "G-gomen Im late!" Lizzy said coming through the crowd. "Its okay" I whispered.

"Hello my fellow students! Today is the finally day for some of us! And to that lets make this honorable for them!" that little old man I met at the first day in this hell place. Everyone clapped. After all the names were named we bowed and walked out. Finally I,Lucy Heatfillia age 17 is out of this hell place!

"So Lu-chan and Lizzy what you guys going to do now?" Levy said as we both exited out of the place. "I dont know really" I said as we look at Lizzy. "Oh me? I got accepted to maid a famous band..." she sounded like shes going to hell! "What?! REALLY?! Thats awesome!" Levy yelled and hugged Lizzy. She muttered 'Yeah its great but...its a band I hate' I totally heard her and Im pretty sure Levy too.

"Whos the band?" Lizzy muttered something and we didnt hear it. "Who?" a little louder but still cant hear it. "Uh Again?" "One Direction there" she said. My eyes widened even Levy. "Y-you mean that one famous b-band?" Levy said. I know Levy is a HUGE One Direction fan. "Actually yes that one famous band...I dont know how I got in...Just one day I got a letter from someone saying Im going to maid One Direction and I need another maid to personal maid the band"

Levy was jumping around saying 'Choose me! Choose me!' a whole lot of times. "Actually I wanted Lucy to maid for them" my eyes widened. "W-why me?!" "Well Me and you hate the band...And I cant choose Levy cause I know shes a One Direction fan"

_Oh this is not my day..._

* * *

Im going to end it here now!

Bye


	4. The Hell Band

**A Life Being A Maid!**

**Another chapter...yayyy...no**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Me and Lizzy was in front of a mansion! I couldnt believe my eyes! Lizzy look down at a piece, "Yep this is the place" I walk up to the door I was about to knock but someone open the door already. "Hello! My name is Makarov I sign one you to be a maid" Lizzy smiled at him "My name Lizzy and this is Lucy, I got the letter and it also said that I can bring a friend to maid the band"

He nodded and look at Lucy. "Heres the map and the list you need to do" Lizzy found something on her list very usual. "Um..Master? It said that Im also a personal maid for the band..." He smiled. "Oh we got another maid so we decide for you to be another personal maid for the band" I sighed _At least Im not doing this alone.._ Lizzy's jaws drop.

"Oh I need to introduce you maids to the band! But why not just go to your room for now" he said and walked away. Lizzy's ghost was coming out of her mouth. "Hey at least you have me" I said which cheered up Lizzy a little bit. "Yeah! I have you!" we smiled and started to walk to our room. (A/N They share a room btw)

We got to our room and open it. It was big thats all I can describe it. Lizzy sighed and took the bed already and started to unpack. I took the bed next to the window. I open the closet to see... a maid uniform already. "Eh..." Lizzy look over me. "Whats wrong?" "They already have a maid uniform for us..." Lizzy eyes widened and ran to the closet and slam it open and found a cuter one than mine.

Hers has a knee length skirt, bows at the tip of the shoulder part, a long bow at either side of her shirt, color of the uniform is black and white, the head band is way cuter though, it has blue highlights on top, a bow on each end. (A/N try to imagine that) "Aw yours is cuter..." I said. She looks at mine. Mines is just a regular maid uniform (A/N just look at Fairy Tail episode 3...yeah that maid uniform!). We both sighed and then started to laugh.

After laughing, we heard a knock. Lizzy was the closest and open it to find another maid. "Hello we want you to get in your maid uniforms and go downstairs to the dinning room" then she left. Lizzy look at me saying 'Get ready' I nodded.

After the changing we came out of the bathroom to stare at awe at each other. "You look so ADORABLE!" Lizzy has her hair up in pig tails. She blush and look at me "Not as you" we both smile at each other and exited out of the room.

* * *

We got there just in time. "Ah! You girls look adorable!" Makarov said. Lizzy blush of course and hide behind me. "Anyways you brats!" he yelled at a group sitting down at the table. "These are your personal maids now!" I stared disgust at the group. Lizzy also did too. "Im Lucy Heartfillia, Its nice to meet you all" I bowed and kinda hiss in my words but stayed calm. Lizzy came out of her hiding spot and bowed too. "Names Lizzy! And nice to meet you all too!" _she sound way to calm._

A pink haired guy came up and grin at them "Natsu Dragneel!" Lizzy stared at him...then blink...then..started to laugh her butts off which made me sweat drop. "G-gomen!" she mange to say between her laughs. I sighed. A raven haired guy came up "Gray Fullbuster" Lizzy stopped laughing got up and wipe her tears away.

A blonde guy that closely matching me and Lizzy's hair came up and smirked at us. "The Great Sting Eucliffe!" "Not!" Me and Lizzy said emtionless. Sting went to the emo corner while Natsu and Gray laugh their butts off. A scary looking guy came up to us with a blue haired guy. "Gajeel Redfox" he looks like hes glaring at me...

"Jellal Fernandes" he has a red tattoo... I look at Lizzy which I found her blushing cause of Sting playing with her hair like a kitten. I blushed as Natsu and Gray play with my hair. While Jellal and Gajeel smirk at the three band members as they play with Im guessing...'New Toy'.

Hell has just break loose...

* * *

Thats all!

Parings:

NaLu

GraLu

GaLu

JeLu

While StingxOc if I dont like it...then StiCy...

Now Bye!


	5. A Secret Revealed

**A Life Being A Maid!**

**Okay this chapter is kinda be talking about Lizzy okay...okay**

**I think it will be kinda long too...**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Fairy Tail**

* * *

I stared at the band eating their food while the maids and I are just standing there. Lizzy was very uncomfortable from standing in my view. "Im boredd" she whispered to me which made me chuckled "Patient Lizzy" she sighed, from looking at her, she looks like she REALLY want to go back to our room.

I sighed feeling bad for Lizzy. "Lizzy!" Sting yelled. Lizzy look up confused. "Come here!" she nodded but when she was about to walk she...trip... "Lizzy!" I was too slow to catch her. A flash of blonde caught my eye. "Careful Lizzy" Sting said catching Lizzy. My eyes widened _H-how did he get here so fast?! _thoughts running though my head cazy. While Lizzy blushed and got out of Sting's arms.

"Uh Master Makarov" I said pushing the thought away. "Hm?" "Can we go back now?" He nodded. I sighed in relief and look at Lizzy who is smiling. We both walked out but Lizzy got caught by the left wrist and I was also got caught by the left wrist. "Where you think you're going..._Toy?_" Sting said smirking at Lizzy. My wrist was pull and my body was connected with two chests "Yeah..." "Toy" Gray and Natsu said.

Lizzy was blushing madly while I did too. Lizzy was struggling to get out same with me but...she drop something while struggling. "Eh? Hiding stuff from me toy?" Sting said grabbing a little book. "**NO!**" Lizzy yelled which surprise me. Lizzy eyes widened and tears started to form.

Sting felt like a arrow hit him. Gray and Natsu glared at him saying 'Already hurting a maid!' "Lizzy?.." I stared at her. "Please just let me go and give it b-back" I frowned at her words so much... Sting let go and give her book back to her. She ran to our room. I was about to ran after her when Natsu grab my wrist. "What?" He shakes his head "Give her some time alone..."

**Lizzy's P.O.V**

I look at my book tears started to form. _Why am I crying for such a stupid book?! _I look at it again and more tears form again. Each look, each tear... I sighed and up my book in a drawer hidden. _A never ending past..._ I heard a knock and thought Lucy. I ran up to the door and open it but frown to see Sting.

"Look Im sorry..." he said a little tint of pink run across his cheeks. "Its...okay Im should be the one saying sorry..." I said but my words is different... "So can we talk it out?" that surprise. Blushing I nodded. He walk in and look around the room. We sat down on my bed there was a silence between us. "So...I just got one question I wanted to ask...And you dont have to answer...What is your last name?"

My eyes widened. "I-I" "Its okay! You dont have to answer!" he said quickly. My bangs covered my eyes, I look at Sting for a second and look away. "Im..sorry but I cant tell..." Sting just smiled and take my hands.

"I know you're hiding your pain...I want to open your cage...Your heart is cage in with Sadness,Darkness,Pain and Suffering...I want to find that key one day and open it to let your heart free! Your heart needs Happiness,Light,Strength and..Love"

I was touch...tears started to form and hugged Sting. I feel...safe around him for some reason...Sting just comfort me. Then I fell in darkness.

**Normal P.O.V**

Sting heard her soft breathing. _I guess she fall asleep...Silly toy..._ he thought and set her down on her bed. He was about to walk out but was caught by the wrist by Lizzy. "Dont...Leave...me..." she whispered. He sighed and went under the covers and hug her (A/N So much Stingxoc moments I need to focus on Lucy...Oh welll!) "I will find that key...sooner or later..." he said before falling asleep.

* * *

~Next Day~

Sting woke up and found Lizzy still sleeping. He sighed and quietly got up and walk out. He went downstairs to see the rest of the gang. "Ohayo Sting!" Natsu said. He sat down by Natsu. "So hows Lizzy?" Lucy said coming out of nowhere. "Shes fine..." he said. Lizzy came down with her maid uniform. "G-gomen.." she said while she look at me. "Lizzy!" Lucy ran to her and gave her a death hug. "Lucy...Cant b-breathe!" "Oh sorry..." Lucy giggled as Lizzy breathe in and out. "Oh I forgot something in my room!" Lizzy said as she went back to her room.

Everyone look at Sting. "What?" "Explain what happen last night!" Lucy said with 'Duh-isnt-it-obvious-look' He sighed _How many times have I been sighing? _he push that thought away "We just talked thats all" Lizzy came back. "So what did you guys talk about when I was gone?" "Nothing!" everyone said expect Sting. Lizzy look at them confused. "Oh I need to get something in our room!" Lucy said then walked to her room.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I really wanted to know what secrets Lizzy has! I know its bad but...**I WANT TO KNOW SO BADLY! **I open the door to our room. I walk to Lizzy's closet and found her clothes and stuff like that...Sighing I walk towards the drawer.

I look at the first drawer, nothing, Second, nothing, third...that little book from yesterday... I pick it up and open it to the first page.

_Day 1_

_Hi! Im Lizzy! Im 3 years old! I love playing with my sisters! My older sister Scarlet, Im the second!, my other sister Zoey and my little sister Choe!_

_My mom said that writing a little journal will help me become a author someday!_

_I really love my family!_

_Thats all? _I thought. Turning pages just talks about her day but a certain day caught my eye

_Day 16_

_Three years later..._

_6 years old...Now understanding why my sisters play with me...finding the truth...They was just order to...They actually hate me..._

_The lies that kept me from understanding the real truth...I wanted to say sorry mother... _

_Mother died when I was just 4 years old...And now this is what everyone gets? A never ending past? _

_Im 6 years old understanding about this cruel world around me... I finally decide to cut myself with razor sharp knifes..._

_Father and sisters always beat me up...abuse me...I feel the pain anyways...I take all their insults, their kicks, their punchs, and their blame on my mother on me._

_I started to believe it was my fault..._

_I will never want anyone to __experience my pain, my suffering and...my sadness._

_If you are reading this big me...Im just saying this..._

_Stay away from your love ones..._

_Or else...they will get hurt..._

I stared at it...tears forming. I put it in my pocket and wipe my tears and headed out.

I got to the living room to find the band watching tv and Lizzy is just reading a book. "Lizzy..." she looks up and...a fake smile?! "Oh Lucy!" my bangs cover my eyes. Lizzy frowned and walk up to me. "Whats wrong?" "Everything...Lizzy" I kinda hissed. I hold up one hand and Lizzy looking confused. I grab Lizzy's right wrist and she flinch.

I took out the little book with my other hand. "You are faking everything...from the start when we met...faking your kindness...faking your smiles...faking everything!" I yelled. "H-how did you get t-that?" she said. "I wanted to know more about you Lizzy! But all you gave is just fakes! Who are you really? A friend? or A stranger?" Her bangs covered her eyes.

"Let...me go" "Not until you answer me" The band watch closely. "Day 16 you said to avoid your love ones... And you were trying your best to ignore me and Levy?! Im pretty sure we were dumb enough to not see your fakes?!" My hold on Lizzy's wrist tighten which made her flinch again. "And one last thing...Stop cutting yourself..." I said as I rip up a piece of her arm sleve to reveal cuts all over her arm but her wrist...

"L-Lizzy..." My eyes widened _I didnt know she would go that oveboard! _"No...just leave me..." she said backing away. Sting stood up and walk over to Lizzy. He touch her wrist which made her flinch a little. He sighed and walk away.

Lizzy's bangs covered her eyes and ran out of the room. "Lizzy!" I ran after her.

* * *

Too much? I think so...

Anyways this chapter kinda does talk about Lizzy...

If you dont like her then DONT READ IT o-e

Oh Happy Easter! (if reading this now)

Bye!


	6. Authors Note

**Author's Note**

* * *

**Warning: NOT A CHAPTER!**

**Hi! Im really sorry I haven't been updating...Probably like eight days I haven'****t been updating...**

**Probably going to say 'Excuses Excuses...' Im been down lately...**

**I don't want to update cause it will make me sad more and so on.**

**I would like to tell what happen...but I don't know if it will help me or anything or help you to cheer me up or something...**

**Im really have a lot of emotions to go though...I have to fake stuff to my friends to tell them Im okay...**

**So Im just going to say one thing and its that I wont be updating and Im Super. Duper. Sorry...**

**I don't know what to say but I will come back when I feel like it...or when my emotions are cool down..**

**...**

**Bye...I guess...**


End file.
